Danza macabra
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Se aprovecharon, y él no hacía nada.


**D**isclaimer: Naruto y su evidente secuela, Naruto Shippuden, no me pertenecen; sino a Masashi Kishimoto y este escrito está desarrollado sin fines de lucro. El título corresponde a una de mis canciones clásicas favoritas de Saint-Saens, por lo cual tampoco me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Universo Alterno, principios de OOC.

**A**uthor's Notes: Sea dicho que este escrito es un One-shot, posiblemente tendrá secuela o no… es algo que veré con el tiempo.

* * *

Danza Macabra

Por: Gaa

* * *

**Se** aprovecharon, y él no hacía nada.

Aquellos habilidosos dedos se movían incesantemente por el piano, mientras que aquella sinfonía de Saint-Saens Camille se dejaba escuchar en aquel conocido concierto. Las notas retumbaban por la sala sonando agónicas y desesperadas, casi como la misma danza macabra que trataba de interpretar. Apoyado en la puerta de aquella habitación un rubio se dejaba maravillar por aquellos sonidos cadenciosos y arrulladores, esperando pacientemente el momento indicado para entrar sin que se notara desesperado, aunque nunca lo lograba.

—Sé que estás allí —la ronca voz se perdía por la vehemencia en la cual aquella persona dentro del cuarto tocaba aquella partitura, mientras que el espectador no admitido sentía que el palpitar de su corazón se desbordaba de dolor dando agónicas plegarias a alguien que ni siquiera sabía si existía —. Sé que estás allí, en algún lugar de mi mente —las falanges se movieron con más ímpetu mientras que aquel muchacho quien le daba música al ambiente comenzaba a realizar los rápidos movimientos en un desesperado intento por poder recordar, hasta que imprevistamente rompió el ritmo equivocándose en la última parte, miró el dedo culpable y la tecla victimaria con desdén para luego proferir un alarido de disconformidad y cerrar furioso el piano mientras a pasos presurosos miraba el patio.

—¿Se le ofrece algo Uchiha-sama? —no se impresionó cuando aquel criado entró sorpresivamente a aquella instancia, pero él negó con la cabeza. No sabía por qué, pero el sólo olerlo lo distraía de la realidad y no se quiso dar vuelta para comprobar que era el nuevo sirviente de su familia, aquel que había sido contratado por su salud.

—Naruto… —murmuró mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el cristal de la ventana —, ¿tú crees que la manzana cae lejos el árbol? —cuestionó mostrando su perfil masculino.

—Eso depende señor, si la manzana quiere caer lejos de allí, y si el viento sopla a su favor —sin más realizó una leve inclinación y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella nuevamente mientras que aquel palpitar desbocado volvía a hacerse presente.

—Sé que estás allí —volvió a murmurar están vez perdido en sus pensamientos.

Quiso sollozar por unos instantes, pero se reprimió las ganas cuando recordó que él sería fuerte por Sasuke y él, y que su pelinegro tenía que recordar. Con sus orbes azules llenos de fiereza siguió trabajando, evitando recordar lo innegable, y tratando de salir adelante aún si él no lo recordara.

«—_¿Sabes Naruto? _

El rubio negó con su cabeza.

—_No recuerdo lo que hice ayer _—murmuró compungido el otro, casi con un toque de desesperación.

—_¿Cómo no lo vas a recordar, teme? _

—_No lo sé, lo único que logró recordar es que estaba contigo… _—enfatizó volviendo a su actitud normal: alejado e indiferente de la realidad.

—_Eso no está bien 'ttebayo _—argumentó el rubio mientras colocaba una mano en la frente contraria.

—_Es normal… tampoco recuerdo a mi hermano, pero dicen que se llama Itachi y me quiere mucho. Tengo un primo llamado Sai, pero lo único que sé es que no le caigo bien por lo que dice mi madre… que tampoco sé si es mi verdadera madre._

Y sintió miedo, mucho miedo.

—_¡No me asustes Sasuke-baka! _—gritó conmocionado mientras lo observaba lo bastante furioso como para detener cualquier jueguito.

—_Tengo miedo, Naruto, miedo de despertar un día y no recordarte _—pronunció como contando un secreto —. _Prométeme, que si aquel día llega tú me cuidarás… seré egoísta porque no te quiero lejos de mi…_».

Alzheimer.

Mientras tendía el lecho del moreno pudo apreciar aquel álbum que ambos habían hecho, y lo quitó de la vista del contrario, los términos de los padres de Sasuke fueron contundentes «_si mi hijo se entera, no lo volverás a ver_», y él lo que menos quería era alejarse de Sasuke. Miró aquel dormitorio que tantos recuerdos de ellos tenían juntos, y se aseguró que cuidaría de aquel chico así se convirtiera en un parapléjico, porque irremediablemente lo amaba con locura.

—Sasuke —musitó mientras veía el violín en una esquina.

—¿Qué? —no le sorprendió aquello, él llegaba cuando menos lo esperaba, pero tenía que ser fuerte: por los dos.

—Sólo vine a hacer su dormitorio.

—Bien.

"_Aquellas pastillas"_ pensó al ver al moreno tomarse algunas vitaminas que estimulaban su capacidad cerebral "_no sirvieron para que me recordara"…_

«—_No _—inquirió de nueva cuenta el rubio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—_Aléjate de él, escucha muchacho no quiero que mi hijo sea un maldito marica._

—_¡No!, prometí cuidarlo y eso es lo que haré _—vocifero exaltado mientras se aferraba al inerte cuerpo de Sasuke en aquella camilla.

—_Sólo lo cuidaras mocoso, si mi hijo se entera no lo volverás a ver nunca más _—el otro simplemente asintió, lo bastante dañado para decir la verdad».

—Te estoy hablando —miró de mala gana a quien le había interrumpido, pero las palabras se quedaron en su boca.

—Lo siento —a pesar de todo, él tenía que doblegarse a su 'amo'.

—No importa, vete ya.

Sin más abandonó la habitación dejando al poseedor de los cabellos negros solo, mientras que volvía a su rutina: apoyarse en la puerta donde él se encontraba. Dejó escapar su trigésimo suspiro de resignación y apretó con fuerza sus puños.

—Todo sea por él —repitió mientras se iba a la cocina, quizás comer algo le vendría bien.

«—_Dobe._

—_¿Qué quieres?_

—_Dobe._

—_¡¿Qué?!_

—_Dobe._

—_¡Basta baka-suke!, dime qué demonios quieres._

—_Sólo quería recordarte que eres un dobe, nada más._

—_¡Argh, Sasuke-teme!_

—_No gruñas, no eres perro… aunque pareces un zorro._

—_¡Te voy a--_—_!_

—_Te amo._

—_¿Qué dijiste?_

—_Que te falta un rabo._

—_A ti también te falta un rabo._

—_Hn… _

—_Teme._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Yo también te amo_»_._

—Na-ru-to —deletreó lentamente para luego posar una sonrisa en sus labios —. Sé que estás allí.

Era tortuoso verlo allí, recordando cada vez menos, viendo cómo aquella enfermedad consumía su cuerpo y alma, era desastroso y a veces pensaba en irse y llorar como cual magdalena en un campo, pero no, _él tenía que ser fuerte_.

—Naruto —murmuró el chico mientras su mirada perdida se dirigía a los pasillos —. ¿Dónde está mi dormitorio? —cada día su corazón se resquebrajaba más y más.

—Lo acompaño Sasuke-sama —y cada día la familia de aquel chico lo dejaba a su suerte, ayudándolo a olvidar lentamente.

—Naruto —volvió a repetir delante de sus padres —, ¿por dónde está el baño? —y siempre Mikoto terminaba reprimiendo un lastimero gemido mientras que Fugaku no estaba… ya no llegaba a casa.

—¡NARUTO!

Pasos presurosos y una puerta abierta, miró en su interior buscando al propietario de aquel ruido, encontrándose a Sasuke sentado en una esquina meciéndose lentamente.

—¿Sasuke-sama?

—¿Dónde estoy? —cada día más difícil, hasta no verlo levantarse nunca más.

No sabía si llorar o reír… no sabía nada, porque aquel ser que tanto amó ni la mirada le dirigía, siempre la tenía perdida en algún lugar, murmurando cosas sin sentido y algunas veces inventando otras. Reprimió un jadeo de dolor cuando aquel hombre se levantaba al baño, pero ingresaba al ropero y luego lo llamaba para que lo sacara.

—Naruto —era lo único que recordaba, y no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste… de verdad no lo sabía.

—¿Qué sucede Sasuke-sama? —le sonrió mientras lo sacaba de allí.

—Es mejor que piensen que no lo sé —le susurró de manera cómplice para volverse a acostar con una sonrisa de antaño, aquellas arrogantes y superiores —. Así es mejor, tú estarás aquí y ellos no lo sabrán —murmuró para quedarse dormido.

No sabía si sentirse alegre o triste.

* * *

**O**k, sé que es _extraño_, bastante crack (?) y por demás decir de complicado. Se puede apreciar el OOC de Sasuke y el de Naruto… pero al colocarlos en aquella situación, tal vez sería un poco así.

Espero sus comentarios, saludos Gaa.


End file.
